


The Farther You Are, The Farther I Am From Home

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The distance between London and Monaco is exactly 643.7 miles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Farther You Are, The Farther I Am From Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessrosberg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/gifts).



The distance between London and Monaco is exactly 643.7 miles. But Max doesn't know if he'll ever figure out the distance between him and Carlos at the moment.

He really couldn't be any happier in this moment, a top drive at Red Bull, but he knew that there's something else to it. He was laying on his bed, his phone just by his fingertips as he looks at the framed photo by his bedside. It was of him and Carlos giving each other such love filled looks and he feels a twinge of sadness, wondering if he'll ever see that look on the Spaniard's face ever again directed towards him. 

He hears his phone go off and quickly picks it up. _"Hey."_ Carlos says from the other end of the line. "Hey." Max says back. The silence stretches for what felt like eternity, just hearing each other breathing and it was both comforting and nerve wracking. _"I still love you."_ Carlos says and Max could have breathed a sigh of relief but he closes his eyes as he plays the words over in his head. "I still love you too." Max says back and the silence was back but this time there was less tension, less expectation. _"At least I don't have to worry about running out of shirts anymore since you keep stealing them."_ Carlos says with a chuckle and Max couldn't fight the smile stretching from his lips. "I'm still keeping your hoodies." Max says and Carlos could picture the pout that he would kiss away if he was there. _"I'm the only one who sees you wear them anyways, so I'm fine with that."_ Carlos says, Max hearing his smile through his voice. "I can't wait to see you." Max says and even he can hear the longing in his own voice. _"I miss you too, Max."_ Carlos says and Max feels lighter than he did the entire day. 

It was strange. Walking into the Red Bull energy station but having to stay on the other side when he was so use to staying at the Toro Rosso side. He drops his things off at his room before sneaking into Carlos' room. What Max didn't expect was for Dany to be there. "You lost?" The Russian asks him and he could hear the bite in the other man's voice. "Dany." Carlos says as a warning before the Russian leaves for his own room. When it was finally just the two of them left alone, Max couldn't help but blink a few times as he looks at Carlos in his usual Toro Rosso kit. Carlos smiles at him before he goes in to hug Max and that was when it hit him. "Are you wearing my shirt?" Max asks as he runs his hands on the material. "Yeah, so I don't miss you too much." Carlos says sheepishly. "I'm just in the room across." Max says with a shrug. "But not across from the garage anymore." Carlos says with a sad smile. And Max almost doubles over with that startling realization of how close and how far apart they really are.

It was the end of another race weekend and Max finds a bit of comfort on the journey to the airport with Carlos. It was like old times, just a few weeks ago really, the two of the, letting their guards down with each other. It was one of the few shared times they have that they don't really have to hide from other people, having their own little bubble no matter how short the journey is. They were lounging in the departure area when Carlos' flight to Italy was called. "Stay safe." Max says as he gives him a friendly hug but letting his hand linger on Carlos' shoulder just a few seconds longer. He watches Carlos board the plane as he sits and waits for his flight to the UK. 

It was lunch time at the factory in Milton Keynes when Max decided to call Carlos. "Is now a bad time?" Max asks as he hears Carlos' footsteps echoing through the phone. _"No, it's okay. I just got in. Late start for me today."_ Carlos says and Max has to catch himself from turning around and looking for the Spaniard. Carlos was in Faenza and he was in Milton Keynes. _"Aren't you suppose to be eating lunch?"_ Carlos asks as Max pushes his food around on his plate. "Yeah. Have you eaten?" Max asks before he takes a small bite. _"I had lunch at that place we used to go to."_ Max hears the smile on Carlos' voice but he couldn't fight the pang in his chest. It was a small place with the best sandwiches they've had. He misses the way Carlos would laugh when he gets excited over his food and takes a large bite of his sandwich. How they would swap sandwiches to offer the other a bite to taste, how Max ended up with Carlos' sandwich on more than one occasion with how good it was. "Oh." Max says, hoping that no trace of sadness showed in his voice. _"They were looking for you. I told them you'll be back when you can."_ Carlos says down the line. "Yeah, sure. Hey I need to go. Love you." Max says as he quickly stands and rushes to the bathroom. _"Love you too."_ Carlos says before Max ends the call and puts away his phone. Max looks at himself in the mirror before splashing some water on his face. That was when he let the tears slip down his face. 

As the weekend off finally arrives, Max was torn between returning home to Monaco or staying in London with Carlos. He ends up in front of Carlos' door to surprise the Spaniard when he finally knocks. "Max! Oh my god." Carlos says as he pulls the younger man into a hug. That was the moment that Max lost it and let his tears take over. "I miss you so much. Every single minute I keep wishing you were next to me." Max says as Carlos wipes away his tears. "Hey, I miss you too. I'm going mad with how I keep thinking about your laugh and what you would say. I miss you too." Carlos says before he kisses Max's forehead. They barely left each other's side that night. Ordering food and eating on the couch. Trying to watch movies as they let their hands wander on the other's body as if trying to familiarize once again every bit of skin. They end up in bed but not because of lust but more for comfort, for the sheer need to be with the person they love the most. 

The next morning, Max felt like he was in heaven as he snuggles up against Carlos' chest. He feels a hand wander up his back and end up stroking his hair letting him know what Carlos was awake. "I've been thinking, and I know it might be too early but I love you and I really hope you love me enough, but what if we move in together?" Carlos says as the hand playing with Max's hair stop and Max shifts up to look at Carlos. "You don't have to decide now but I'm just letting you know as an option. And I totally understand if you think it's too soon." Carlos adds, looking down at Max.

Max mulls it over in his head, he's barely him in his apartment in Monaco, only stays long enough to pack his things before flying off to wherever he's needed. The only time he stays there long enough there was if he and Carlos were spending the weekend together. Was sharing a home really that bad? "Yes. Let's do it, move in together." Max says with wide eyes as he watches Carlos serious face turn into a hug grin. "Are you sure?" Carlos asks as he strokes the side of Max's face. "I'm sure. My place never really feels like home unless we're there together. I know that we're not really home enough and we don't go to work together anymore but I'd rather come home to you than have more reasons to be apart from you." Max says, kissing the inside of Carlos' wrist. 

During the summer, Max and Carlos busy themselves by finding a new home, their new home. They settled on finding one in Switzerland, 245 miles from Italy and 466 miles from The UK. The distance will never go away as long as they're both racing. But they know that the distance doesn't matter as long as the two of them don't drift apart. In the end, it doesn't really matter how far apart they are as long as home will always be where the other is, where they can be together.


End file.
